We party hard
by badassbunny
Summary: Porque todos los adolescentes salen, beben, se pelean y... se reconcilian. NaruSasu 3


**Yooo!  
Primero que todo, pedir disculpas a los que ya han leído esto y no han visto ni Disclaimer ni nada que se le parezca... ¡fallo mío! ¡gomen nasai!  
Como excusa, diré que soy nueva aquí, esta es la primera vez que subo un fanfic en esta web, y no caí en cuenta de que tenía que poner algo tan importante como los derechos de autor ^^''**

**Disclaimer**** (ahora sí): por desgracia para mi persona, ni Naruto ni Naruto Shippuden me pertenecen, si lo hiciesen Sasuke no estaría intentando destruir a todo ser viviente por Konoha, ni negaria su total y lujurioso amor por Naruto (kukuku). Pero así es la vida... ¡Este fantástico manganime pertenece al genial Masashi Kishimoto! 3**

**Advertencias:**** Esto es un AU muuuuy claro (porque... en Konoha no hay pubs... ¿verdad?) y como adolescentes dicen palabrotas (yo las uso mucho, ya lo iréis viendo hehe), pero nada demasiado exagerado -oesocreo- =D**

**We party hard**

Sábado por la noche. Como todo chaval de diecinueve años que se precie, y tenga un mínimo de vida social, Naruto se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación arreglándose, poniéndose guapo para salir y triunfar, como debía ser. Un par de horas antes había recibido un mensaje de una de sus mejores amigas, Hinata, en el cual le decía que aquella noche, como todos los sábados, iban a salir, aunque aquella noche sería distinto, ya que habían abierto un nuevo pub llamado _Queen's_ y querían ir a ver que tal era el ambiente por allí, por lo que ella, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Kiba y Tenten habían quedado a las doce frente a la puerta del local. Por supuesto, el joven de cabello dorado no se negó a asistir. Además, aquella noche tenían un buen presentimiento, por lo que se arregló con ahínco, reparando en el más mínimo detalle para estar perfecto. Aquella noche pensaba arrasar y llevarse algún pivón a casa, ¡vaya que sí! Alguna chica o chico fácil, pues, como le decía su abuelo Jiraya, "no hay que hacerle ascos a nada, chico".  
Antes de salir de casa, echó un último vistazo a su espejo, comprobando su apariencia. Llevaba puesta una camiseta básica verde lima ceñida y, sobre ésta, una camisa de cuadros en escala de azules desabrochada, unos pantalones pitillo negros que marcaban con total descaro sus largas piernas y unas _Converse_ azul celeste. Para rematar su _look _de escándalo se puso _Axe_ _chocolate_ y un poco de su colonia favorita, _Playboy London_. Definitivamente, no habría ser vivo en ese antro que se le resistiera. Mientras salía cogió su cartera y las llaves de sobre el mueble de la entrada. En cuanto salió de su hogar se percató de la mirada de un par de chicas, las cuales los observaban como si fuese un trozo de carne y susurraban cosas entre ellas. Divertido, el joven de orbes color zafiro les guiñó un ojo con total descaro antes de entrar en su flamante _Toyota Auris_ rojo.  
El pub en el que había quedado no estaba excesivamente lejos de su casa, pero siempre es bueno llegar a un local con coche, ligas más… mucho más.

A las doce en punto, tal como habían acordado por mensaje, Naruto y sus amigos, los cuales ya se encontraban bastante… animados, se encontraron en la puerta del pub.

-¡Vaya, Naruto! No sabía que podías parecer un tío bueno- bromeó a forma de saludo la muchacha de cabello rosa con una animada sonrisa en el rostro. El susodicho rio ante tal comentario.

-Sakura, ¿en qué mundo vives? Yo no "puedo" parecer un tío bueno, yo _soy_ un tío bueno- musitó con el mismo tono que su amiga, haciendo reír a todos los demás.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Lo que tu digas, Naruto! Pero mejor entremos dentro, o llegaremos a la barra cuando ya no queden existencias- comentó Kiba mientras empujaba a sus amigos hacia el interior.

-¿Es eso posible?- preguntó alarmada la muchacha de largo cabello azabache a su primo, el cual la miró como si fuera alguna clase de alien.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Hina! Es sólo una forma de hablar- le aclaró Tenten una vez dentro del local, teniendo que gritar para que se la oyese por encima de la estridente y animada música.

A pesar de ser sólo las doce, y contando con que el local era nuevo, había una considerable cantidad de gente allí. De hecho, nada más entrar se podía sentir el calor de todos aquellos cuerpos bailando al ritmo de la música y oler el aroma del alcohol que se servía en las barras distribuidas por el lugar.  
Kiba, el cual iba en cabeza, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándoles que se dirigía hacia la barra para empezar, o más bien continuar, con la fiesta. Tras la pulida superficie de acero se encontraba una muchacha de rojo cabello y voluptuosas curvas, escondidas vagamente bajo unos shorts negros y un top morado, que los miraba con una coqueta sonrisa curvando sus labios.

-¿Qué os pongo, guapos?- musitó con descaro, sin ni siquiera disimular que simplemente se dirigía a los muchachos. Naruto se acercó a Neji y Sai, y les susurró al oído:

-Malo, me pones malo- ante lo cual los tres comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia, confundiendo a la pelirroja.

-Para mí un vodka con limón- dijo el de ojos negros.

-A mí ponme un ron con _Coca-Cola_- pidió Neji sin poder eliminar del todo la sonrisa divertida que aún permanecía en su rostro.

-Yo quiero un _TGV_ y un tequila con _Kiwi Rives_, ¿y vosotras, chicas?- musitó el rubio antes de girarse hacia sus compañeras, para saber qué iban a tomar ellas. Para su sorpresa, sólo encontró a Hinata y a Tenten. Ni rastro de Sakura ni de Sai, lo cual confundió notablemente al rubio, quien se ganó un gestó por parte de la castaña que le indicó que sus amigos estaban en el baño, haciendo… cosillas de pareja. Naruto suspiró audiblemente, o lo que hubiese sido audible de no ser por la música. -¿No vais a tomar nada?- preguntó nuevamente, recibiendo una negativa por parte de ambas chicas. El muchacho de ojos azules se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de girarse hacia sus bebidas. El chupito de lo bebió de un trago, notando el fuerte alcohol quemar sus garganta, por lo que dio un rápido y largo trago a su otra bebida, ganándose las risas de sus compañeros.

-Naruto, no se puede empezar tan fuerte, ¡que tú no eres tu abuelo Jiraya!- exclamó divertido Kiba mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al rubio, el cual lo fulminó con la mirada antes de acabarse su tequila con kiwi de un solo trago, posando el baso con fuerza sobre la barra.

-¿Me estás retando? Porque creo recordar que la última vez, tú acabaste bastante peor que yo- musitó desafiante Naruto con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia curvando sus carnosos labios, haciendo que su interlocutor frunciese el ceño, claramente ofendido.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Calmaros un poco, que hemos venido a pasarlo bien!- intervino Neji mientras las chicas miraba la escena con cara de "otra vez no, por favor".

-¡Tú cállate, Neji!- exclamaron los otros dos a la vez antes de girarse hacia la pelirroja camera y pedirle veinte TGV más, diez para cada uno.

-¿¡Pero es que estáis locos!? ¡Eso es muy fuerte!- les gritó Tenten antes de que se llevasen el primer chupito a la boca, y no era para menos, pues el TGV era, básicamente, un chupito largo que mezclaba Tequila, Ginebra y Vodka. Una mezcla explosiva incluso para bebedores habituales como ellos.

-¡Neji llévate a tu novia, que nos molesta!- exclamó el castaño sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Naruto.

-Tenten, déjalo. Sabes lo cabezones que son, no los convencerás de que no lo hagan, y menos después de haber pagado- musitó a penas audiblemente Hinata.

-¡Bien! A la de tres…- comenzó el rubio, cogiendo con tres dedos el pequeño vaso. –Uno… dos… ¡TRES!- tan pronto como la palabra abandonó su boca ambos comenzaron a tragar como si no hubiese mañana. Diez podrían no parecer mucho, pero era una mezcla condenadamente fuerte, y al quinto chupito ya comenzaban a sentir como la saliva se acumulaba en sus bocas y las náuseas revolvían sus estómagos. Aun así, no se detuvieron.  
Naruto fue el primero en acabarse los vasitos de alcohol, por lo que era el ganador del juego, lo que significaba que Kiba debía devolverle el dinero de los chupitos. El rubio alzó los brazos al cielo y comenzó a saltar y girar como símbolo de victoria, riendo sin control por el alcohol que comenzaba a instalarse en su sesera.

-¡Naruto, le vas a hacer daño a alguien!- gritó Tenten en tono casi maternal, ganándose un gesto poco educado por parte del rubio y su dedo corazón. Y dicho y hecho, tan pronto como la castaña dio el aviso, y Naruto la ignoró, éste último notó como su espalda chocaba contra algo, o más bien alguien.

-¡Joder!- gritó el atacado, sintiendo como su blanca camiseta de _Jack&Jones_ se empapaba con el contenido de su vaso de cubata. El rubio se giró alarmado, y mareado, hacia el otro joven.

-¡Uy! ¡Perdona, no te había visto!- se disculpó con la lengua algo trabada y una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Ésta última fue rápidamente sustituida por una mueca descaradamente sexi tras percatarse de la belleza que tenía frente a él. Cabello negro peinado con estilo, piel blanca perfecta para dejar marcas, labios rosados e intensos ojos azabache. Naruto iba a decir algo seductor cuando un certero puño se incrustó en su mejilla derecha, haciendo que girase la cara con fuerza y casi perdiese el equilibrio.

-¡Hijo de puta!- siseó el rubio antes de lanzarse sobre el moreno frente a él con el puño en alto, lanzando un fuerte golpe que impactó justo en el pómulo del otro muchacho.

-¡Naruto, para!- musitó Neji, el cual había aparecido de detrás del rubio, cogiéndolo con fuerza por el antebrazo y haciendo que se detuviese en su siguiente ataque. Aquel hueco no fue pasado por alto por el moreno.

-¡Sasuke, contrólate! – gritó un joven de cabello plateado, agarrando en el aire al moreno, el cual se disponía a seguir con la pelea.

-¡Una mierda! ¡Suéltame, Suigetsu!- chilló el nombrado como Sasuke mientras forcejeaba con su acompañante.

-¡No! ¡Estás borracho!- le recriminó su amigo, quien seguía sin soltar al moreno. En aquel momento llegó otro de los amigos del de orbes oscuras, un muchacho alto y de cabello anaranjado.

-¡No lo estoy!- continuó pataleando el moreno.

-Sí lo estás, ahora discúlpate- ordenó el intimidante recién llegado, mirando mal, muy mal, a Sasuke, el cual no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada, avergonzado y furioso.

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Naruto- afirmó Tenten junto a Neji.

-¡Agh! ¡Está bien!- gritó aún cabreado el rubio antes de acercarse al ya más calmado moreno y cogerlo por el cuello de su camiseta, mirándose ambos a los ojos. Era tanta la intensidad que los amigos de los chicos sentían que en cualquier momento saldrían rayos X que los desintegrarían, pero, para sorpresa de todos, no fue la tercera Guerra Mundial lo que ocurrió, y para lo cual ya estaban preparados. No, señor.  
Sin previo aviso, ambos muchachos acercaron sus caras de un rápido movimiento uniendo sus besos en un salvaje beso que hizo que todos los que los estaba mirando se sonrojaran. ¿Y qué hicieron sus amigos? Exacto, dejarlos allí en medio comiéndose la boca y descargando sus hormonas entre ellos.

Al final, Naruto tuvo razón en dos cosas: la primera, Kiba acabó mucho peor que él, es decir, vomitando como la niña del exorcista en el bonito lavabo del pub; y la segunda, se llevó un pivón -¡y qué pivón!- a casa aquella noche.

**¿Y bien? ^^''**

**Espero no haberla cagado mucho...**

**porfavordejenreviws~**

**BadassBunny**


End file.
